Christmas Games
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Sora and Shiro were having a great time as the rulers of Imanity. Christmas time is coming, and you know what that means! Family bonding. AU in which Sora and Shiro are completely fine when separated. Rated M for lemons.


_Christmas Games_

 _Sora and Shiro were having a great time as the rulers of Imanity. Christmas time is coming, and you know what that means! Family bonding. AU in which Sora and Shiro are completely fine when separated. Rated M for lemons._

 **AN: New anime one shot! Oh boy! As the description suggests, juicy lemons. Enjoy my lemon filled world of wonders and be sure to check out the other Christmas fics that I have!**

 **Side Note: These fics have similar plot lines. They're just to please the fans of other anime series'. Deal with it. (⌐■_■)**

"Shiro, wake up! You know what day it is?" Sora asked his twin sister. "What kind of question is that Sora? Of course I know what day it is. Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas in which gifts will be given to all."

"Well damn, no need to put me down like that sis… Let's go wake up Steph, Jibril, Chlammy, Fii, and Izuna **(older)**! They can't be late for our early festivities!" He said, rushing out of the room, while his sister just got up and looked around the room before getting up and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and such.

In the past few years since they allied with each other, Sora, Chlammy, and Fiel, had grown closer. A drastic change from Fiel's personality, as she had never fully trusted Sora and Shiro. She even managed to become good friends with Jibril. Something that she thought wouldn't be possible due to their past.

Sora's first stop was Steph, since her room was the closest to theirs. "Yo, Steph, you up? C'mon, get up. It's Christmas Eve. Don't wanna waste your time sleeping on a day like this, ain't that right?" Said girl woke up completely shortly after. "Hey Sora. Thanks for waking me up a bit early today. We can get a lot more done in preparation for Christmas Day now that I'm up a bit early. Any other day, and I probably would've have ran you out of my room and chased you until I could catch you, then I would slowly ca-" she was interrupted by Sora. "Let's calm it down now Stephanie! No need to get violent now, alright?" He said, scared of what she was going to say. If his predictions were correct, she was most likely going to say castrate, but there were other possibilities.

' _Wow, he hasn't actually called me by my full name in a while… It feels sort of… Different now.'_ She noted as he exited the room to wake the others up.

He entered Izuna's room and was immediately at her bed, stroking her ears like a child would a dog. Well, fox in this case.

"Izuna, wake up. We got stuff to do, alright? We're gonna go shopping for Christmas presents. I'll get you whatever you want." Sora said to the half awake Werebeast that was purring and leaning into the hand that was petting her. "Nyeh, I'll get up in ten minutes, Sora… need… my… sleep…" The fox-like girl said to the person rubbing her ears. "Alright, well if you aren't awake in ten minutes, then no more ear rubbing for you, okay?" He said in a soothing voice.

This obviously got her attention.

Just the thought of not being pet by the guy, freaked Izuna out so much that she shot out of bed, rushing to get ready. "Heh, always works…" Sora said, moving on to the next room.

"Jibril, wakey wakey! We got stuff to do. Christmas is tomorrow, though I know you don't celebrate it. It might be fun you know." The woman woke up with a smile on her face. With a yawn she began to speak. "Morning Master. What shall I do to make my master happy?" "Not this again… Look, Jibril, we're friends, alright? Not master and slave. It feels too weird having my friend call me 'master'. Can you please stop that?" "Alright Sora, anything to satisfy you." Jibril said with a wink and a smile, though she was still surprised that the human considered her, a once ruthless angel, as a friend.

He then exited the room, giving the woman time to get ready, and moved on to Chlammy and Fiel's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you two up yet?" He asked. "Yes, we're up. But don't co-" before she could finish her sentence, Sora was already opening the door, making it one of the most awkward things that would happen that day. He opened up to the sight of Fiel's naked body. They stared at each other for a good 30 seconds before either was able to react.

Thank god that Chlammy wasn't in the room.

Sora reacted by slowly exiting the room and closing the door, while Fiel continued to put the rest of her clothes on. All the while, their minds were thinking the same thing. ' _That was… Hot…'_

Once Fiel was done, she exited the room to see Sora there, acting as if nothing had happened at all. She decided to stick with his plan and play it off like it was nothing. "S-so… What're we up to?" The elf asked the human. "Oh, nothing much. We gotta do some Christmas shopping so we felt the need to ask if you wanted to go." He explained to her as they walked into the main castle room where the others were.

"Sora, how about a little game before we leave?" Steph asked. "The wages are that the person that wins the game, has to pay for the winner's gifts for the day."

"Eh, alright…" He replied.

One game of chess **(she never learned her lesson…)** later, and we come back to seeing Steph on the ground, face to the ground, crying about "unfair otherworldly people", and "dammit I don't love him". No one was really surprised to be honest.

"Look, Steph, how about I pay for your stuff anyway… It is Christmas after all." Sora said to her, trying to comfort the girl.

Despite his past cold but downright honest nature, Sora gained a new side to him in the years that they've been together. He gained a more compassionate side for the ones close to him. Take Fiel for example. He only really saw her as a tool when they first became allies, but recently, he was able to see her as a very close friend. Sort of like how he sees Steph. She _was_ his first friend when they got to this world after all, so it was natural that he saw her as a closer friend than Chlammy and Fiel.

"Well, if that's what you want to do…" She said.

 **Time Skip: The Next Morning**

In the time that the time skip took place, Sora and the girls had gone all over the world, visiting each of the allied nations. The races that allied, were the Werebeasts, Imanity, Flügels, and the Elven Gard.

They had gotten things from all around as gifts for each other. Of course, it couldn't be a surprise because everyone went together, but it was fine. They didn't let such a simple thing stop their fun.

When morning came, everyone was in Sora and Shiro's room, waiting to open their respective presents. Sora, being the wealthy gentleman that he is, payed for everyone despite them not wanting him to. He made the argument that he was the king, and it was his duty to make sure everybody was happy. He then proceeded to challenge them to a game, which none accepted, since his request was that they were to listen to whatever he said for the rest of the day.

"So, how're we going to do this? Smallest to biggest? Alphabetical order? Just random? Eh, who cares." Sora said, looking at the girls in front of him.

Izuna started first, opening a small package that contained a blanket, made completely out of the finest fleece in the land. This was a gift that Sora made for her. It took him weeks of prepping and actually doing, but he was very happy with the outcome. The blanket was fairly small, more than big enough for Izuna's petite frame. It was an 8 by 6 foot rectangle that was completely black. In the middle section, was a stitched version of Izuna with Sora's arm slung around her neck. It was very detailed, very accurate.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she knew very well that Sora made this himself. She was overjoyed that he spent his time making something like this and was also astonished at how detailed it looked.

Next was Chlammy.

She opened up hers, and just like Izuna, got a blanket, only this was colored a royal purple to match her hair, and was bigger, standing at 9 by 6 feet. The picture was of her hanging onto Sora's neck, the both of them smiling. She gave a very heartwarming smile to Sora, tears also welling up in her eyes.

Fiel opened her package to find a blanket the same size as Chlammy, but the picture was of her and Sora, arms over each other's shoulders, giving off very vibrant smiles, and the color of the blanket was a nice tint of yellow to show her personality. Care for her friends. Just like the others, this was extremely detailed, and looked very accurate to the person. She was amazed at the handiwork of Sora, and was glad that she also got a blanket. She gave him a hug, and thanked him for his consideration.

Jibril's blanket was her and Sora sharing a hug. This symbolized their closer friendship than the others. She was his second friend (in his eyes at least) and was one of the people that he trusted the most. She was happy that he trusted her to this extent, and was comfortable with doing something like this. The blanket was gold with an aurora of purple around it, to make it look like her eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a gentle hug, releasing all of her bottled up emotions. She was glad that he didn't pull away from the kiss, and instead hugged her tighter, but was sad when they eventually pulled away from each other. Everyone else looked on at them, "aww"ing at the scene that just played out.

Now came the real game changer. Steph opened hers to find a magenta blanket. The picture was… Surprising. It was of her and Sora passionately kissing, the words "My love for you will forever grow" at the bottom. Her heart nearly stopped at the words, a deep feeling of care, rushing to her. She immediately jumped at Sora, bringing him into a kiss. They parted after a while, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They looked into each other's eyes and soon enough, they were back at it. Full blown French kissing. They ended up on the bed, nearly stripping each other of their clothes completely before remembering that there were others present in the room.

"Oh right… You guys are still here… Huh…" Sora said, putting his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. He then turned to Steph. "We can continue this later, alright?" He looked at the others. "Anyone that wants to come can come too you know. The more the merrier they say." he said with a wink, causing Chlammy, Fiel, and Izuna to blush bright red, Jibril to jump at the offer, and Shiro was just… Being Shiro. Of course she would join. The siblings did everything together.

She opened her gift to see a platinum colored blanket with her sitting in Shiro's lap, with him hugging her in a loving embrace to show their care for each other. They both were smiling vibrantly, in a very welcoming way. "He sure did spend a lot of time making these." Shiro explained. "He told me to not tell anybody about this, so I didn't. I hope you guys can understand why I kept that from you." Shiro said in a sad tone, showing that she was sad that she had to keep secrets from her friends.

"Well of course we can forgive you, dear." Jibril said. "He is a caring man, and wanted to give us a very special thing to remember. I'm going to have to take up his offer to have a little fun with him and Stephanie dear." She said dreamily. "Can't forget me now, can you?" Shiro said, mock sadness in her voice. This caused the others to be… Weirded out in simple terms.

"But um… You're his sister…" Izuna said embarrassed. "I am also the queen, therefore I am technically married to him and I will do what I want." Shiro said before she crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

 **Time Skip: Lemon Time**

"You alright Steph?" Sora asked the naked girl that was just getting on him. "Y-yeah, I think I can handle this… this… monster of a cock." She said half confidently. She then proceeded to move up until his penis was right below her wet pussy. "A-alright Sora… I think we can do this."

"Okay, I love you Steph, remember that always." He said before pulling her into a kiss as she lowered herself, the hard dick now fully inside her. "Oh fuck, you're splitting me apart!" She cried out as Sora did his best to comfort her.

Once she was ready to start moving, she lightly bounced herself up and down, not going to much one way. She eventually got to over half of his 11 inch monster and was feeling considerably more comfortable at fucking the one that she would forever love. How could she not? He was the savior of Imanity afterall.

"Oh fuck, I love you Steph! I want to be with you forever, alright?" Sora said, still passionately thrusting into, and out of his lover. "Yes Sora, I'll always be by your side! Please, cum inside, I would love to bear your child!" She screamed between moans, her climax approaching.

" _Our_ child, Stephanie Dola, _our_ child. Nothing Will come between me and our family. I will stay with you until the end of time." Sora said before releasing inside of his soon to be wife, also bringing her into a deep kiss. At the same time, she also reached climax, her face contorting into that of pure bliss. Her love had made her cum, and also agreed that he was willing to let her bear their child and that he was going to stick by her side forever. "S-Sora, you're cum is filling me up so much!" Steph said as she felt the warm, sticky liquid enter her womb.

He came in her to a point where it began to leak a little, and finally pulled out of her. "I love you Stephanie. Remember that." He said with a smile.

"Oooo, is it my turn yet?" Came the literally angelic voice of Jibril. Sora turned to Steph for her approval, and she allowed him under one condition. "You have to make her feel as loved as I am right now, Sora. That's all I ask of you since we're going to be a big family." Steph said before dozing off, tired from their recent activities, a smile on her face. ' _What would we do without him?'_ She thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Okay Jibril, you may come."

Said angel, approached the bed, slowly removing her clothes as she went. Once she got there the only thing she had on left was her bra. The tight clothing article was having a very hard time keeping her puppies in, and each step threatened to spill her large tits out of the bra.

Sora gazed at her goddess like body and was amazed at how well kept it was. She had smooth abs, flawless and smooth skin, and surprisingly didn't have any scars despite her past self.

He stared at her before finally motioning for her to come over. He had her keep the bra on, and told her to get on top of him. He brought her tits down to his dick in a successful attempt at a tittyfuck. Of course, the angel was more than happy to please her master.

As soon as he stuck his cock in her breasts, he noticed something very different between her and Stephanie. Steph had soft, but smaller breasts, while Jibril had very large, very soft breasts. What confused him was that when she was standing, her breasts didn't seem to bounce around much. They seemed very firm and looked oh so soft, yet had no droop to them.

He began thrusting in and out of her tits, her mouth trying to suck on the head of his cock. "Oh my god, I love you Jibril!" He said, his cock feeling like it was in heaven. "You're tits are the greatest things in the world besides Steph and my love for you and the other girls, that is."

"Just you wait until we get to my virgin pussy, Sora- _sama_." Yes that's correct. Despite her age, Jibril was still a virgin. No man was brave enough to approach her, nor was she willing to let any near her at all.

Sure, she could enjoy the feeling of toys, but to have a really man fuck her was something she had never really thought of.

He continued thrusting into her soft, heavenly mounds, each thrust causing her tits to jiggle inside the bra. "Jibril, I'm gonna cum soon!" He exclaimed to her.

He reached climax, cum spraying all over her soft titties, practically painting them white. Jibril tried taking in all she could, but she couldn't get a lot in such a short amount of time. "Oh pooh. I was hoping for a good drink…" She said as she pouted.

"Well then Jibril, how about we give your other lips a drink?" He said before grabbing her and pulling her on top of him.

At this point, his dick was partially in, just barely touching her hymen and she was laid out flat on his chest, tits pressing into him making him more aroused.

"Ready for this, Jibril? This might hurt a little." She simply scoffed at what he said. "Oh please as if something like this can- Ohhhh fuck~!" She said as he suddenly thrust upwards, soon after taking her into a kiss.

Tears sprung out of her eyes at the pain, but were gone just as quick as they came. "Well then, I stand corrected… Well, more like I'm getting fucked corrected but that's not the point, right?" Jibril said between moans. Just the feeling of the cock inside of her was enough to make her feel unimaginable pleasure so she was excited for when he was going to start moving.

She gave him a nod of approval, and he began to move. As soon as he began to move, she started feeling the effects immediately. Her back arched up, somehow already reaching climax at the first thrust. She tightened around his cock, making it hard for him to not explode inside her then and there. Once it was over, he began moving once again, this time, she didn't cum immediately. Her pent up sexual frustration had receded just from that quick thrust, and now she could go on longer.

She held her ass slightly in the air giving him enough room to fuck her silly. He thrust in and out of her, each time hitting the entrance to her womb, balls slapping against her lower lips.

Jibril was in complete ecstasy, the feeling of the cock moving inside of her so quickly nearly made her cum within the first minute, but she was able to withstand the feeling. She then realized just how big he was as she felt her womb being hit with something.

"My my, I didn't realize how big you were until now! It seems the king of Imanity is packing quite the package." Jibril teased through moans.

"Yeah, and it seems that the strongest of the Flügels doesn't mind the _human_ king fucking her." Sora shot back. "Man, I just love you girls, you know that? There're unique things about all of you that I absolutely love." He said. This got Jibril's attention.

"How so, my master?" She asked, still moaning. "Well, let's take Steph for example. She's unique because she was my first friend when I got to this world. I love her short temper, her looks, and her general outlook towards life. The same goes for all of you, except I love how you aren't some evil monster that the books all say you are. I'm glad that you changed your ways Jibril. This world needs more people like that." Sora said through grunts, the sound of their flesh slapping together filled the room as they made love to each other.

"I'll never go back to my old ways if that pleases you, my love. You're all I want, and I want you to be happy." Jibril said, feeling herself beginning to lose her control over her climax. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" She exclaimed. "Just hold out a bit long please. I'm there." Sora replied.

He sped up to unimaginable speeds, making Jibril instantly cum. The tightness at the same time made him cum, and he filled her to the brim. "Fuck, Sora, it's all warm." Jibril said dreamily. "Oh god, I love you so much master…" She said before passing out on top of Sora. The two laid there for a good while before a knock was heard.

The door opened to reveal Fiel Nirvalen and Chlammy Zell… completely naked.

The two strode over to Sora, who was tucking Jibril in bed, and placed their decently sized breasts against him.

"Why hello their my king." Chlammy said seductively. "Hello girls, what can I do for you?" Sora asked innocently. It was Fiel's turn to speak up. "Oh, it's not what you can do for us… It's more of, what you want to do to us." She said, hand trailing down to his 11 inch wonder. "I believe it has something to do with this large… toy that you appear to have." She said. The female elf then lightly moved him to the bed, cock in her hand, stroking smoothly.

She lowered herself to the large penis, and sucked on it gently. The softness of her mouth making Sora feel a ridiculous amount of pleasure. "Oh fuck, your mouth is so… silky, so… heavenly." Sora exclaimed, as the girl sucked on his cock.

She gradually sped up, to a point of 1 second intervals in which the cock was fully inside her mouth, down her throat.

The feeling of her warm mouth was heaven for Sora. He soon found himself releasing into the elf girl's mouth each time that she took his entire length inside.

She stopped sucking and took the cock out of her mouth, stroking it so that he would continue to cum.

By the time he was done cumming, her and the other girl's tits were completely covered, the two of them licking each other to clean off the semen. The scene instantly made Sora hard again, and he was ready to go for hours with the two.

He started with Chlammy first, seeing as how she hadn't had much action yet. He held her, her legs locked around him, as he brought her to his erect penis. He lowered her and looked at her for confirmation to proceed. "Yes, I'm ready for this." She said firmly. He kissed her and dropped her deeper onto his 11 inch dick, hitting her womb.

"Oh fuck…" Chlammy said with tears welling in her eyes. That hurt like a fucker. Quite literally too. She urged him to start moving, and he complied. He stayed soft and gentle, both receiving jolts of pleasure with each thrust, Chlammy, more so than Sora. "I love all of you." He said as she bounces on his cock, all 11 inches going inside of her.

The purple haired girl neared climax from the gentleness of their love making, the way he talked to her, and the fact that she was loved. Without warning, she came. Walls tightening around the 11 inch cock inside of her, milking it for it's precious seed.

Sora came as well, the feeling of her walls suddenly clamping on him, causing him to cum with her. Chlammy was in orgasmic heaven, the feeling of the hot cum driving her insane. She was half conscious when he put her near the foot of the bed as the rest of it was occupied by Steph and Jibril. He opened up the closet, getting out a blanket and a pillow for her to rest on.

Now was the elf's turn.

She walked to him near silently. The only thing between them now was… Well, nothing really. They were both completely naked, their private parts fully exposed to one another. She laid down on the bed next to her best friend, and motioned for him to come over. She then switched places with him so that she was on top. Fiel lowered herself onto the man below her, piercing her hymen without any hesitation. She fell onto his arms at the pain, tears coming out of her eyes.

Sure, it felt good, but the pain was so overwhelming that she had to bite down on her lip to a point where it nearly began bleeding. She told him that she was okay and that he could move, and he did as such.

Their love making stayed slow, Sora always checking to make sure that elf was okay. Fiel was feeling more than amazing. The throbbing cock inside of her was sending her over the edge. The pleasure rang throughout her body, making her tingle. She was having the time of her life! Nice, thick, and long cock, softly making its way in and out of her, making her feel pleasure beyond belief.

Stephanie was just beginning to wake up when Fiel's body went into overdrive, her pleasure senses increasing tenfold, causing her to cum instantly. She was absolutely amazed at how quick her cumming pussy, caused the man below her to cum as well. He was filling her up to the brim, the semen coming in massive loads causing her orgasm to last longer. She was panting by the time they were done. He pulled out and some of his semen leaked out of her recently used vagina.

He looked over to see Steph awake. "I see you're awake my love." He said while tucking Fiel in next to Chlammy. "And I see you fucked out friends." She teased. "Well they asked for it… And they love me as much as you do, you know." He informed. "I'm just kidding hun. No need to get all defensive with me." Stephanie said with a giggle. "As long as you still love me, I'll never dislike you." She said as she smiled brightly at him, only to be interrupted by a yawn.

"Excuse me… How about my king comes to bed with me now? It sure is cold without you." She said, still smiling. "Anything for my dear queen." Sora said as he got into bed with her, the two of their bodies intertwining. Today sure was a good day.

 **AN: Well then… Hope you enjoyed that. This was one of my more sappy and pretty cheesy romance fics. I still got one more fic to write before I either get back on with A Dragon's Opposite, or start a new fic. I'm honestly getting bored of writing A Dragon's Opposite, and I might stop it soon.**

 **Next Fic: Danmachi**


End file.
